


It'll Be Beautiful

by TigerPrawn, victorine



Series: Mad Bear and Little Pup [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Madancy AU (see series notes), Mads refers to them both as their characters (as usual), Sex Positions, discussion about season 4?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: A drabble about sex positionsMigrating this Tumblr post we did for BHD 2017





	It'll Be Beautiful

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/46259229751/in/dateposted/)

“If they did it, how would they do it?”

“Hmm?”

“Will and Hannibal? How… like if it went that way. Who would… You know…”

“Who would fuck who?”

“Christ Mads, stop grinning. It’s a serious question.”

“You think about this often?”

“You know I do gorgeous…”

“And you never shared your thoughts with me? I’m disappointed, pup.”

“You want details?”

“Maybe a demonstration, I’ve always been better with hands on learning.”

“Mmm with my hands… Go get the lube. I’m gonna fuck you through the mattress.”

“Yes, Will. It’ll be beautiful…”

“Shut up and get the lube Mads.”


End file.
